


Liebe

by koun13



Category: Watashi no yuri wa oshigoto desu! | Yuri is My Job!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koun13/pseuds/koun13
Summary: Can Liebe Café be without liebe (love) or can't? AU where Kanoko isn't friend with Hime. I just want to look at the plot from different perspective without Hime to get in the way. WARNING: spoilers from vol. 3 and 4.
Relationships: Sumika Tachibana/Kanoko Amamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Liebe

Kanoko Amamiya—a quet high school girl—hadn't even thought about a part-time job. Somehow, she was wandering without any destination and came to a café. The girl was hungry, so she decided to have a bite.

Kanoko chose a table that was hidden from most of people and made her order after she had read menu in front of her.

"Ayanokouji-san, please serve the table three, I'll go to number one," the girl heard while she was waiting for her order.

The place was almost completely full. It was obvious that waitresses couldn't do everything on time, but they tried their best.

Kanoko saw that the café could use some help, but maybe some worker couldn't come that day? Anyway, however awkward the girl felt, she decided to approach to one of the workers and ask if they really needed help.

It was before closing, and all other customers had finally left.

"Excuse me," the Kanoko approached to some girl who introduced herself as Sumika Tachibana. "Here were a lot of customers, and I thought maybe you need help." She said shyly.

"Really? We do, but you don't know what you're going to get yourself into. To think of it, you'll be looking cute in our uniform." Tachibana-sama smiled.

"I? Cute?" Kanoko couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"If it were up to me, you'd be hired right now, but we need to talk to out manager."

It took about half an hour for Kanoko to try the uniform and documents to be signed. She'd become a waitress of Liebe Café.At the time, there was a pair of schwestern, and every day Kanoko thought how it would be if she had an older sister. As she saw, apart from sisterly bond, they flirt, and it was exciting for the café's visitors.

* * *

Their friendship started when Tachibana recommended a book to Kanoko. As it turned out, they both liked to read.

"Tachinana-sama—"

"Chibana. My real name is Sumika Chibana. When her's no customers, call me Chibana or Sumika.

Kanoko agreed.

* * *

It happened before closing. Chibana and Kanoko were alone. The third year looked at the first year. "Yes, it was I who said that romance between workers can spoil the mood of the café, but. . ." Chibana smirked.

"Chibana-sama , what do you mean?" Kanoko didn't know what her friend was driving at.

"You want me to continue, don't you, my beautiful friend?"

The girl nodded only.

"There's no rules for when romance is outside of work and doesn't interfere with anything which happening in the café. Innocent flirting and teasing is what brings customers there, so it's considered as a play, not as well hidden reality. If there's something to hide, of course." Chibana winked. "Let's go. It's later already."

The girls were outside the café. There were no people around. They were completely alone. Chibana gave her friend a big hug. Neither wanted the embrace to stop.

"Kanoko-chan, look at me."

The girl lift her head, and a moment later, Chibana kissed her. However unprepared Kanoko was, she responded at the kiss.

"What has it been, Chibana-sama?" 

"As if I cannot see it in your eyes."

"You too?" It was the first what Kanoko thought, and she pronounced the words out loud against her wish.

"Yes. I thought about it for a few days, and now is the best time to ask. Will you be my schwester?"

"You want me to be your little sister?" Kanoko smiled widely. "You don't know how much I want it."

"So, all is set. From now on, we'll have special bond which needs to be shown. This is a part of why the café exists."

"And what about the kiss?" Kanoko felt that it had nothing to do with the proposal to become shwestern.

"Come to my place on Saturday at 11 A.M. I'll be alone while day. We can have much more kisses and plenty of cuddles." Chibana said where she lived.

"More kisses? So it's different from schwestern?"

"Let's leave sisterhood for our characters during work time, but as real people, we'll be girlfriends, yes?"

"Million times yes," Kanoko replied happily.

"Remember, darling, no coworker and no customer can know about us as girlfriends."

"Of course, it will be a secret."

"Our secret," Chibana said. She looked at her girlfriend, and unsaid words were understood immediately.

The second kiss was anything, but modest.

Eventually, it was time to go home, to go away from each other.

"I can't wait for Saturday to come," Kanoko shared her thoughts.

"So can't I, but it's only a few days away. We need to be patient, darling."

* * *

It was only yesterday when Chibana recommended a yuri manga she had with herself, and Kanoko borrowed the book. Today, however, the girl brought it back.

"You didn't like it?" Chibana wondered.

"I love it. The book is so good that I couldn't stop until the last page."

"Do you have some comments?" Tachibana smirked.

"Compared with the manga, this café is almost like a cloister."

"It's not like you read hentai."

"You know very well what I mean."

"Do you have something else to add?"

"The book has no teasing, but all together is just one big teasing by the author."

"I bet you'd like to do something of what these two were doing."

"Did you have to say it before the opening? The fact we're schwestern will help, but veeery little."

"I'm sorry, but I'll do something to make you feel better. Nothing more than rules permit, of course, but we'll do it extra pleasant. Also, tomorrow is Saturday."

"Chibana-sama?"

"What?"

"If you wrote that manga, it would be even more interesting."

"Thanks, but your comment is you teasing me. So many ideas."

"In this case, a draw."

An hour of work was enough to start what Chibana promised. She approached her shwester who was free at the time. "Kanoko-chan, you worked very well today."

"Like every time," the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"You say I don't pay enough attention to my little sister."

"Yes, and all these later don't help."

"I'm sorry." Chibana embraced Kanoko to the great excitement of the visitors. "Sometines, I get distracted seeing his my beautigul little suster working." Tye words had subtext, of course.

Eventually, the café had been closed. Chibana and Kanoko were saying goodbyes to each other.

"It's time to go, right?" Chibana said.

"Only if we're going right in tomorrow." Kanoko replied and kissed the third year.

After several more kisses in between of some talking, the girls went home.

* * *

"Today is Saturday!" Kanoko thought happily when she woke up.

The girl was ready in half an hour. She said parents that she was going outside and would be back late.

After a while, Kanoko arrived to her destinstion and Chibana let her in.

"Hi."

"I know sonething better for greeting," Chibana came closer.

It was some time aftera few kisses and some pleasant caresses when the two girls went to Chibana's room. The third year lied on bed and beckoned Kanoko to join.

The girl couldn't miss such opportunity.

"Today is surely one of the best days of my life," the first year said, looking at her girlfriend.

"Mine too, and we have plenty of time to make it so."

Of course, the day was as wonderful as the girls wanred it to be.


End file.
